Grilled Cheese Fiction Food
by FizzyFry
Summary: Max has one of those really shitty days and Neil tries to take care of him. Max/Neil, Both are around 16/17.


"Oh come on, Max..."  
Neil thought out loud, after ringing the doorbell several times without answer. He pulled out his phone and started typing.  
"Max...can you let me in please..."  
It didn't take long for the blue checkmark to appear, so he waited patiently in front of the door.  
After about a minute he could hear sounds from the other side, before the door opened.  
The boy in front of him was a mess. His hair was disheveled, he had bags under his eyes and was unshaven and still in his pajamas.  
"One of those days, huh?"  
"Yep..."  
"Can I come in?"  
Max gestured him to do so, before turning back towards his room.  
"Close the door behind yourself, ok?"  
Neil nodded.  
"You're home alone?"  
"Yeah..."

He followed him and entered his room. The blinds were closed, but a few rays of light shone through, illuminating it dimly.  
Sitting down next to Max on the bed, he layed an arm around him.  
"You wanna talk?"  
"I don't even know..."  
"Vent?"  
Max let out a long sigh.  
"It's just...the usual...everything's shit, everything feels pointless..." He hesitated.  
"I kinda wanna cut."  
Neil became cautious at the last part.  
"You didn't...hurt yourself though, right?"  
"No I'm fine."  
He pulled up his sleeves to show his wrists. Neil was visibly relieved.  
"I don't wanna die today, so that's a plus", Max added.  
"Have you eaten today?"  
"Nope."  
"Are you hydrated?"  
"Definitely not."  
"You're killing me." He shot a commanding look towards Max.  
"Kitchen...now."  
The boy begrudgingly agreed and followed his friend.

"I still don't quite get why you are cooking, when I could make something myself, you know."  
He was leaning on the kitchen counter sipping on a glass of water, while Neil was standing in front of the stove, making a grilled cheese.  
"Because you'd burn it. Also you don't have to get why I do things...just appreciate it."  
A small blush crept on Max's cheeks.  
"Sure...whatever...thanks."

Neil knew that Max had problems with expressing gratitude, so he also knew to validate it, however apathetic it may seem to an outsider.  
"You're welcome." He put the sandwich on a plate and put it on the table nearby, before putting the pan in the sink and starting to wash it.  
"Now eat up."  
While Max was tentatively starting to eat, they both were silent. After a short while Neil put away the pan and sat down at the opposite end of the table, still not saying anything.  
Minutes passed in silence. Not in an awkward way, but actually in a rather comfortable one.  
Max rarely looked at Neil who, every time he did look up, met his gaze intently.  
Then the brown haired boy broke the silence.  
"So...What do you want to do?"  
"That depends..." A small pause, before he continued his answer.  
"Do you want me to say the healthy thing, or be honest?"  
"Well...what would you do if I weren't here?"  
"Lie in bed, listening to Nine Inch Nails records."  
Neil thought for a moment.  
"We could maybe...I don't know...watch a movie...cuddle a bit...talk...if you feel like it. That sound ok?"  
Max nodded.  
"Sure...we can do that."

"I think this is the weakest part of the movie...", Max said, as the title card reading "The Gold Watch" appeared on the screen. They were both laying in Max's bed. Neil was just upright enough to watch the TV,playing Pulp Fiction at the foot of the bed, his head rested on a pillow, leaning against a wall.  
Max was resting his head on the other boys chest, one of his arms slung around his torso.  
"I mean...sure." he continued. "The whole thing with Marsellus Wallace is funny, but...I just think Butch is the least interesting character in the Movie."  
"Oh come on..." Neil retorted. "You would pay money to see Bruce Willis put that watch up his ass, admit it."  
"Dude...what the fuck?!" he shot him a questioning look.  
"I mean...I would, too...any sensible person would."  
"No...I'm pretty sure that's just you."  
They were both laughing. Followed by silence, however silent the room could get, when two people watch a movie.  
After a while Neil began to seem a bit distant, so Max looked up at him.  
"What're you thinking about?"  
"Hm..." Neil didn't really know what to say at first. "I guess...I kinda wish I could relate to you more...you know? Know what you feel, instead of assuming and guessing..."  
"Neil..." Max was unsure of what to think about that. "You really don't have to...you're doing what you can...I..."  
"Max..." He put his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
"Neil...I...you are the only person, who gets me...like...really gets me...not even Nikki does. You don't have to do anything, just...don't beat yourself up like that..."  
"Max I..." Silence. Neil forgot what he was going to say, but it didn't really matter, when Max spoke again.  
"You...thank you...for being here."  
He felt Max's hand circling over his chest.  
"You know...maybe I would actually pay, to see to Bruce Willis put a watch up his ass...but do you know who I'd much rather see doing that?"  
Neil blushed at the thought.  
"Who?"  
Max just chuckled.  
"Just guess..."


End file.
